Bite To Break Skin
by znnifer
Summary: Respirar en la oscuridad, vivir sin el control, ser un humano en los días y una bestia en cada luna llena, ¿Naruto soportará todo aquello o sucumbirá en un ser donde sus mordidas atraviesen la piel?
1. Primer Contacto

**Notas del autor al final del capitulo.**

**Todo uso de personajes de Naruto pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Capitulo**** uno: Primer contacto**

* * *

¿Quieres ir a la fiesta? Esa era la propuesta que sus amigos le habían dado, el por un lado aceptó, iba a divertirse, y si bien le iba podría ligarse a alguien, pero ahora en estos instantes se había arrepentido.

Apenas era la segunda semana de haber iniciado las clases, y ya se estaba desesperando, era ya su último año en la preparatoria, no había nada malo en ello, casi no asistía a esas fiestas, tal vez por su baja fama en el instituto, o por su forma de actuar y comportarse, tan infantil o inmadura como lo quiera uno ver.

Pero lo que era un hecho es que será fuertemente reprendido por su madre, luego castigado, para después rematarlo con una reprimenda más, tan enérgica y un poco explosiva era ella, aunque su padre de naturaleza tranquila y calmada controlaría a su madre, no evitaba de su reprimenda también.

La fiesta se estaba dando en una de las zonas conurbadas de Konoha, el ambiente ya parecía ponerse un poco caótica, mucho alcohol para chicos ni siquiera llegaban a la mayoría de edad, una combinación desastrosa, y para colmo con quienes se iba a regresar terminaron borrachos, el por su parte no solo tomó dos botellas de cerveza y ya, ahora el ambiente del lugar comenzaba tornarse pesado y subido tono, ya emergían los borrachos, y ahora hasta podía oler el apestoso humo de cigarro, y de yerba, se colaba más gente de lo normal, sobre todo mayores externos al instituto.

Si de eso no fuera más, notaba como las parejitas subían de tono sus caricias y besos, para después desparecer extrañamente, o pasaban a subirse descaradamente a los cuartos de arriba a desfogar sus instintos primarios.

Ya no soportaba todo aquello, y por ello propuso irse de ahí con sus amigos, pero el asunto era de que todos borrachos y uno que otro dándose un polvo con una de las chicas en las habitaciones de arriba evitaban que se fuera el grupo completo, por lo que optó irse solo.

El tiempo para llegar a su casa era una hora… en auto, para su desgracia no contaba con dinero para regresarse en taxi, si alternativa se hizo su cruzada de vuelta a pie. Según sus amigos decían que la manera más rápida de regresar era cruzar el bosque.

-¡Tsk!- Ahora también se maldecía internamente por tomar aquel consejo, en medio del bosque ya se había perdido, y lo peor del asunto es que su teléfono no tenía señal para hacer una maldita llamada.

Y a pasos lentos siguió el trayecto, y notando que algo estaba mal, era un silencio absoluto en el bosque, solo escuchaba el crujir de sus tenis con las hojas y la tierra del bosque, tal vez su presencia hacía alejar a lo animales o callarlos.

Pero entonces un sonido entre la maleza del bosque lo hicieron voltear, pensaba que esas botellas de cerveza aún seguían haciéndole efecto, y solo fue obra de su imaginación.

Caminó unos metros más adelante y unos gruñidos se hicieron escuchar, detuvo su paso para observar de donde provenían, pero no distinguía nada entre los árboles, hasta que una silueta se movió rápidamente.

-¿Quien anda ahí?- era obvio que ya no estaba solo, tal vez era una broma de sus amigos.

-ya no es gracioso chicos, salgan ahora- dijo el rubio ya calmado, y acercándose al lugar, solo vio como la figura se parecía alejar.

Ya no le tomó importancia y volvió a tomar el paso de regreso.

"Tal vez fue una ardilla" era lo que sus pensamientos maquinaban.

Volvió a ver su celular si ya tenía señal, y aún no había en aquel aparato una bendita raya de señal, maldijo sonoramente, y siguió con su paso.

Ya llevaba más de media hora caminando y sentía que caminaba en círculos, de nuevo escuchó pasos sobre la maleza, esta vez más rápidos, y se detuvo, volteó a donde provenían esos pasos, entonces cogió una piedra en el suelo, y la arrojó en la dirección indicada, escuchando un sonido sordo, le había atinado.

-Ya sal de… ahí-

Esa última palabra quedó en tartamudeo, cuando la luna alumbró con más intensidad esa zona de oscuridad en el bosque, pudiendo distinguir que era aquello.

Andando a cuatro patas, se veía una fisonomía entre humano y animal, se veía corpulento, el color de su pelaje era similar al de un oso pardo, distinguió entonces como la cabeza demostraba ser un lobo, hocico largo, orejas puntiagudas que se movían airadas, tenía el hocico cerrado, pero demostraba unos largos colmillos, y no tenía que decir como escurría saliva e su boca, avanzaba lentamente, y esos ojos amarillos con la pupila rasgada parecían cargar con un instinto asesino sin igual.

Lo tenía a diez metros de su lugar, y se movía lentamente en su dirección, no sabía que tamaño tenía tal vez arriba del metro y medio, mirando esas garras que poseía en sus dedos –cinco en cada mano- le llenaron de miedo.

Y cuando entonces ese ser se incorporó en dos patas, su impresión fue enorme al constatar que medía de altura ahora 3 metros de mínimo. El lobo ya estaba cerca y Naruto estaba solo ahí parado y paralizado.

Entonces un el lobo gruñó y se abalanzó sobre el rubio, Naruto se movió por instinto haciéndose a un lado y correr por su vida.

Pasaba entre los árboles y corría como podía, sentía como aquella bestia le pisaba los talones, tenía algo que hacer, o ahí acabaría su vida.

Y cuando se sentía desfallecer, el piso se le había movido, había caído rodando cuesta abajo en un desnivel, hasta caer en terreno estable se incorporó dificultosamente, y empezó a correr nuevamente, pero para su horror se había lastimado el tobillo derecho, entorpeciendo su huida.

Unos pasos más y vio una rama tirada en el suelo, la cogió para emplearla en su defensa, y entonces escuchó los pasos rápidos del lobo, en instantes solo pudo voltear, y ver como el animal se abalanzó mortalmente para pescar su brazo izquierdo entre sus mandíbulas.

Naruto reaccionó un poco tarde la intensa presión que ejerció la bestia sobre su brazo fue dolorosa, pero no le impidió para propinarle un fuerte porrazo que se escuchó hueco y soltar así su brazo.

El lobo giró nuevamente para poder atacarlo, Naruto ahora si no tenía escape, y con un fuerte embiste el lobo derribó al rubio, y tendido encima procedió a matar a Naruto, el chico se defendía con el palo, y de una sola mordida el lobo partió la rama en dos, y sacudiéndola para arrebatarla al rubio, ya lo tenía a su merced.

Un estruendoso disparo se oyó, las fauces del lobo estaban cerca de arrancarle la cara, y otro disparo más se percuto, esta vez el lobo se quitó encima, Naruto volteó a ver y cuando vio una difusa luz entre los árboles, vio quien era su salvación, un guardabosques, que en sus ojos se mostraba sorpresa y entre sus manos portaba una pistola, apuntándola a la criatura.

El lobo en cambio no se había retirado, ahora veía al sujeto como su nuevo objetivo, y otro disparo sacó, para esta vez darle al lobo.

Luego del impacto, el lobo solo se dirigió rápidamente hacía su nuevo objetivo, el guardabosques disparó hasta vaciar el cartucho, en esas instancias el lobo de un impulso atacó a su presa, y solo un alarido de horror y dolor se escuchó.

Naruto escuchaba eso con horror y veía todo, la linterna del hombre salió volando a algún lado, volviendo todo oscuridad, y solamente distinguía siluetas y gruñidos, se incorporó del suelo, con su mano buena sujetó su brazo lastimado para escapar con prisa del lugar, necesitaba encontrar ayuda.

Ya cansado y con el pie lastimado caminaba más lentamente, hasta que entonces saliendo de la maleza del lugar, por fin halló el camino, y distinguía las señalizaciones del lugar que estaba próximo a llegar a la urbanización.

Esa noche donde la luna llena resplandecía había dado un giro drástico a su vida, y el fuerte aullido de un lobo retumbó en el lugar. La impresión y seguido de la adrenalina acumulados lo hicieron caer desmayado al suelo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No paraba de caminar de un lado a otro, solamente esperaba atenta a alguna llamada, o escuchar la puerta principal abrirse, pero su hijo aún no llegaba, estaba temerosa y preocupada, mientras que su esposo por fuera parecía tranquilo, pero por dentro también estaba que le comían las ansias.

-Minato, tenemos que ir con la policía… ¿Si le pasó algo a nuestro hijo?- angustiosa Kushina Namikaze pedía reportar a su hijo que estaba desaparecido

-Cálmate, aún no han pasado el tiempo para poder reportarlo, solo queda esperar- Minato Namikaze se mostró tranquilo con su esposa, pero por dentro también estaba más que preocupado que su esposa.

-¡Donde se habrá metido!- ya estaba poniéndose de nervios la mujer de cuarenta años

-Naruto sabe cuidarse solo, no te culpes- trataba de calmar Minato.

Kushina nerviosa se sirvió otra taza de café -la tercera-, intranquila imaginaba las cosas en que su único hijo le pudiesen ocurrir, se moriría si algo grave le pasara.

Minato se acercó a ella y rodearla con sus brazos, el reconocía que a pesar de ser muy especial y a veces rayar en lo exagerado con todo lo referente a su hijo, ella amaba su hijo, comprendía y entendía la preocupación que una madre evocaba a su hijo.

El sonido del teléfono se escuchó, Kushina brinco en ipso facto y se dirigió al contestar la llamada.

-Bueno… si… ¡Sí!... donde anda- Kushina apuntó todo lo que escuchaba de esa conversación telefónica – ¿Se encuentra bien?... si, en instantes llegamos… muchas gracias.

Colgó Kushina el teléfono, y Minato quien fue el expectante de todo lo sucedido no requirió preguntar

-Encontraron a Naruto, estaba inconsciente en las afueras del bosque-

-¿Dónde está?-

-En el hospital- Dijo Kushina para luego subirse a su habitación a prepararse, -¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó Minato y ella respondió afirmativamente en la planta alta

Minato suspiró aliviado, tomó las llaves de su carro, su cuestión en esos instantes era ¿qué le sucedió a su hijo en el bosque?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veía las fauces del lobo cerca de desgarrar su rostro, sentía su respiración chocar con su cara y ese hediondo olor a sangre inundar su olfato, lo recordaba todo, era una pesadilla lo que vivía en esos instantes, y cuando entonces sintió la punzante mordida en su brazo, despertó agitado y confundido.

Volteó a todos lados, y estaba en un cuarto que no era el suyo, las paredes pintadas de blanco y vestía una bata, le dolía la cabeza y nada más ello, y cuando las imágenes de nuevo vinieron a su mente, entonces la realidad se hizo presente, entonces preocupado se fijó en su brazo derecho donde supuestamente tenía la mordida, pero solo encontró con una cicatriz, con las marcas de los colmillos que se habían enterrado en su carne era el único vestigio, era raro, el nivel de la mordida era grave, pero ahora solo tenía esa herida cerrada.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, entrando sus padres con cara de alivio, siendo recibido por el fuerte abrazo de su madre, su padre estaba a su lado mirándolo y sonriendo.

El dolor de cabeza seguía punzándole fuertemente y el medico explicaba su estado, donde solamente se había llevado una fuerte impresión de algo visto y combinado con su estado de intoxicación alcohólica, no llegó con alguna herida de consideración visible.

Y en su cabeza retumbó el aullido poderoso del lobo, estremeciéndolo por completo, solo se aferró al abrazo de su madre, y sin saber que ahora su vida iba a ser distinta.

* * *

**Pues viendo que nuestro protagonista se ha inmiscuido en un problema muy difícil de sobrellevar, ahora será lidiar con la licantropía y sus funestas consecuencias. ¿Que sucederá ahora? pues solo yo lo sé, y lo compartiré con ustedes en la semana próxima.**

**Ahora me muestro nuevamente con esta historia como regalo -tardío- de navidad, si hay alguna falta de ortografía o de guión les pido una disculpa, yo soy humano y todos cometemos errores.**

**Espero que les sea de agrado esta nueva historia que les traigo, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, y si quieren comentar o divulgar su opinión, un review me hará bien.**

**Me despido por hoy y en la semana próxima les dejo el siguiente capítulo, que pasen felices fiestas y tengan un próspero año 2014 ;)**


	2. Licantropía

**Notas del autor al final del capitulo.**

**Todo uso de personajes de Naruto pertenece a su autor Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**-**Bite To Break Skins** By** Senses Fail** -**

* * *

**Capitulo**** dos: Licantropía**

Se encontraba confundido y aliviado, el estar con bien era uno de los puntos, pero la contraparte era de que si lo ocurrido en el bosque le era real, si todo aquello había sido una simple ilusión. Pero una cosa es haberlo vivido en carne propia, solo que era tan increíble que hubiese sido producto de su estado levemente etílico.

Al parecer lo habían hallado a mitad de la carretera, con rastros de arbustos, todo sucio y apestando a alcohol. Era una suerte que ahora se encontraba en el hospital, pero parecía lejos de terminarse.

Ahora en el cuarto del hospital se hallaban sus padres, Minato solo parecía espectador, al ver como Kushina alegaba y hablaba de manera severa

-Disculpe señores, ¿el chico ya puede hablar?- una voz interrumpió el momento entre los tres, y dirigieron su mirada hacia los dos sujetos en traje que estaban en la entrada de cuarto, se identificaron con su placas de policía –El agente Morino, y mi compañera Mitarashi-

El hombre era de estatura más grande que su padre, parecía ser tan corpulento, su rostro no se quedaba atrás, tenía ese aire serio y muy escalofriante. Pero en cambio su compañera, parecía ser una modelo de alguna compaña de moda, estaba guapa, pero ese gesto estoico parecía que no tenía algún sentimiento que demostrar, la tez blanca de su piel y ese color morado de cabello arreglado en una cola alta.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su madre tocó su hombro.

-Te encontraron desmayado y cerca del asesinato reciente, es necesario que expliques lo que estabas haciendo- la voz de aquella mujer demandaba una respuesta, y Naruto solo asintió a ello, esto apenas iba a ser una mañana algo compleja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo, dijo todo lo sucedido, pero entonces al intentar dar crédito lo que había visto en realidad era algo imposible de que le creyeran, pero aun así tuvo que decir todo, pero su condición en aquella noche era deplorable como para que lo tomaran en serio.

Por ello solo dijo que no escuchó nada extraño, y que simplemente se desmayó al llegar a la carretera. Al escuchar esa versión, podía ver el gesto del detective que esa historia no se la creía, e insistió nuevamente, pero el rubio contó las cosas como las había maquinado.

Con todo esto y luego de agradecer por la información dada, ambos oficiales se retiraron de ahí para seguir con su investigación

En el transcurso de la mañana su estado mejoró con notoriedad, y entonces pudo salir por su propio pie del hospital. Solo un fuerte regaño y una advertencia fue lo que recibió al llegar a la casa, esta vez no hubo castigo y entonces solo se subió a su habitación intentando ignorar lo acontecido en la noche

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Le cimbraba la cabeza como si hubiese metido la cabeza a un motor ruidoso, la luz del sol le daba por completo en la cara, y entonces por inercia abrió los ojos, quedó deslumbrada por unos instantes y después pudo recuperar su visión.

El aire en su cuerpo le indicaba su estado de desnudez en el que se hallaba, todo parecía borroso en sus memorias, pero lo que no era borroso fue el hecho que por segunda vez había sucumbido a aquello.

Se incorporó del suelo dentro del bosque, estaba confundida, y peor aún, en sus manos tenía rastros de sangre seca, se llenó de horror al no tener idea del porqué.

"Que es lo que he hecho" dijo la chica en sus adentros, cuestionándose eso y más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba dormido, con un sueño muy profundo, el calor que desprendía de su cama era la ideal, y ni que decir que se sentía tan relajante, todo era tranquilo y perfecto, hasta que el agudo y ahora doloroso sonido del despertador retumbaron sus tímpanos, se despertó enseguida y apagó el aparato.

Aún podía sentir ese pitido del aparato, no escuchaba nada, salvo el extraño ruido más cercano de todo a su alrededor, miró la hora y eran las seis de la mañana, era lunes; la semana había empezado.

Se levantó y dirigió a la ducha que estaba a un lado de su cuarto, cuando había terminado se salió a cambiarse, y mientras estaba colocando su camisa, escuchaba claramente como la voz de la vecina se escuchaba, ella y su esposo estaban hablando, cosas de sobre un fin de semana y hablando de los demás era lo que escuchaba.

Y después un sinfín de voces y sonidos fueron a desorientarlo, recargó sus manos en el tocador y cerró los ojos fuertemente, con espera a que esto terminará, y a punto de gritar de desesperación, la voz de su madre lo volvió a la realidad -¡Hijo, baja desayunar!- reacción en seguida, y entonces las voces desaparecieron, con ello le dio tiempo para terminar de vestirse y prepararse, se bajó al comedor, donde su padre estaba vestido de manera formal y leía el periódico matutino, en la televisión estaban puestas las noticias en su habitual sección del clima.

Naruto solo se sentó cual autómata y empezó a desayunar, su padre en cambio dejó de leer el periódico y estuvo observándolo, sintió la mirada de su padre y el rubio menor detuvo su desayuno para verlo.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Es habitual que te levantes tarde y desayunes apresurado.

Naruto se dio cuenta de ello –El despertador esta vez me levantó a la hora.

-Ya veo- el rubio dejó su periódico para poner más actividad a su desayuno.

Su padre era muy observador en todo, el y su madre son personas de temer, después de todo, Minato estaba dentro de las situaciones políticas del estado, y su madre es una psicóloga, que ahora solo profesaba actividades como ama de casa.

Y retomaron su desayuno tranquilamente, ahora las noticias trataban sobre el incidente ocurrido en el bosque.

-Y aún las autoridades locales no han hallado el responsable de los asesinatos de estos últimos seis meses, y apenas el día de ayer se encontró el cuerpo sin vida de un chico, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha, se encontró su cuerpo en la habitación del departamento donde vive…-

-Sasuke Uchiha, ese niño era hijo de Fugaku Uchiha, dueño del consorcio Uchiha.

Escuchó las palabras de su padre, había ubicado un poco ese apellido, ya que según él estaba proyectando unos contratos con el gobierno, donde ambas partes les beneficiaría, y su padre estaba inmiscuido en todo aquello.

-¿Ese chico es muy joven no?

-Tenía la edad de Naruto, apenas había cumplido los diecisiete.

-¿Le darán el funeral?

-Así es, estaré presente cuando el momento sea requerido.

Naruto se atragantó ante la plática entre su madre y su padre.

-Y aún las autoridades no han encontrado indicios sobre el asesinato ocurrido entre la noche, del viernes, solo del guardabosques encontraron sus restos esparcidos en un radio de diez metros, y no hay ningún rastro de algún sospechoso- las palabras del reportero le llenaron de muchos pensamientos y dudas al joven de la familia

El guardabosque, en sus recuerdos se le vino del evento, pero no tenía concordancia con lo que había visto, parecía irreal ver esa bestia que medía arriba de tres metros y lo hubiese mordido.

Se quedó pensativo un rato… ¿mito o realidad? Era algo que su mente luchaba, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto?

Cuestionó su madre, el rubio dirigió su mirada a ella y solo negó –Solo he estado pensando en otras cosas- comenzó a reír un poco nervioso y siguió desayunando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se quitó los auriculares deprisa, solo puso la primera canción de su celular y sentía que le reventaban los tímpanos, simplemente sus oídos estaban más sensibles.

El trayecto de su casa a la escuela era en suma de toda una hora entre caminar y abordar el tren para llevarlo al instituto.

Al llegar a la escuela, pasó por el gran patio para entrar en la zona de casilleros, y tomar sus pertenencias

-Que miedo ¿Escuchaste sobre la muerte del guardabosques?

-Fue cerca donde se hizo la fiesta

-Nadie sufrió ningún daño, solamente la víctima fue el guardabosques…

El rubio escuchaba todo aquello aunque estuviese a veinte metros de distancia de los cuchicheos de los jóvenes, a pesar de hablar sobre la fiesta, el mayor suceso ha sido ese asesinato, y el recuento de los otros.

Cerró su locker para dirigirse a su salón.

Entrando se encontró con sus amigos quienes estaban sentados en una de las esquinas, y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos, pero se encontró que estaban hablando de la fiesta

-¿Excelente estuvo la fiesta de este viernes no?

-Tú lo dices porque te subiste a los cuartos de arriba

-Esa chica sí que estaba bien…

-Maldita sea guárdate tus comentarios- exclamó Naruto interrumpiendo la plática que empezaba a formularse entre Kiba y Shikamaru, dos de sus amigos.

-¿Lo dices porque te fuiste temprano y no te divertiste?- habló el chico de pelo castaño y rebelde.

-Problemático- ahora respondió el otro compañero de Naruto, Shikamaru, bastante inteligente y a su vez proporcional su pereza –Te deberías haber quedado, luego del incidente del bosque, hubo mucha expectación en ello.

-¿Saben que ocurrió?- ahora indagó Chöji, un chico de huesos grandes como hacía decirse, tenía una extraña manía de comer papas fritas.

-Mi hermana fue necesitada para verificar los peritajes… de lo que escuché de sus conversaciones, era de que la cosa que asesinó al guardabosque, era animal-

-Así que no fue un asesino- comentó ahora Shikamaru

Solo Kiba asintió y volvió a tomar la palabra –Dice mi hermana que en los estudios que han hecho, demostraron rastros de pelo… de un lobo-

-¿Lobo?... ¿aquí en Konoha?

-Suena de lo más extraño, mi hermana también esta intrigada en ello.

Naruto en su parte estuvo callado, escuchando toda la conversación

-Naruto, por qué tan callado… si en estas cosas es donde tú haces mucho ruido

Naruto se volvió en el centro de atención ante todos sus compañeros

-Estás mucho más callado que Shino, ¿algo ocurrió?

-Na-Nada de eso… solo estaba pensando en lo que has dicho

-Pero pensar es lo que menos haces… ¿Quién eres y que has hecho a mi amigo?- atacó burlonamente Kiba.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Y todo el día pasó tan rápido que cuando se dio cuenta; las clases terminaron, Naruto estaba analizando más todo aquello y considerar todo aquello le restó importancia, pero recordando lo que dijo Kiba, lo había dejado desconcertado.

Aunque a pesar de que eso lo tenía preocupado, notó algo más extraño. Y era que en el transcurso de cada una de las clases, el rubio parecía poder distinguir de forma más clara lo que había en el pizarrón y en esos lapsos, su mente maquinaba las conclusiones y las notas de todo ello. En fin ahora entendía como si fuese un genio todo aquello.

Llegando a su hogar, el rubio abrió la puerta, y adentrándose en su morada -Estoy en casa- entró pesadamente en la estancia, descalzándose sus zapatos pasó por el pasillo, no había alguien en la casa, pasó en la sala, en el comedor, y no encontraba a su madre.

Por último pasó por la cocina

-¿Madre?- se asomó el rubio en la puerta, pero no estaba, suspiró resignado, y justo cuando iba a salir, se quedó parado por un momento, un extraño olor captó, como dulce y jugoso, a su vez grasoso y ¿sangriento?

Se adentró en la cocina, y con su olfato empezó a buscar donde venía ese olor, abrió la nevera y al fin lo halló. Lo sacó entre sus manos un ostentoso y delicioso bistec de res, el olor exquisito y fresco, no pudo evitar aspirar ese aroma, como si fuere una fragancia, su estómago gruñía, exigiendo ser alimentado, el rubio tragó saliva, estaba hechizado ante ese majestuoso pedazo de carne, y simplemente se dejó llevar

Lo colocó en la mesita de la cocina, y jalando una silla se sentó, lo tomó entre sus manos y sin mediar palabra dio el primer bocado grande, sentía la textura cruda y saborear ese frío sabor de carne, pero podía sensibilizar los ocultos sabores que la poca sangre contenía aquel trozo, masticó una y otra vez hasta volver el pedazo devorado en masilla, para luego tragar ese bocado, repitió de nuevo, ahora cerrando los ojos para degustar más sus sentidos, delicioso manjar digno de los dioses era lo que su menta maquinaba, el rubio no se daba abasto, sentía como salpicaba los restos de carne en su ropa, pero no importaba.

Terminó de comerlo por completo, y cuando estaba degustando ese hueso que tenía, vaya que era tan delicioso, y exquisito.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio interrumpió su labor, al voltear a ver a su madre parada en la puerta con impresión, y solo el rubio pudo decir

-Tenía hambre.

.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los días la cena familiar era un ritual inviolable, los tres únicos integrantes de la familia sentados y degustando los alimentos, solo que el entorno era que ambos padres veían con asombro como degustaba el rubio esas albóndigas de carne con verduras.

-Quiero más- extendió su plato el rubio menor a su madre, estaba perpleja de como su hijo parecía ser un barril sin fondo, simplemente era algo singular e increíble, tomando en cuenta que era el quinto plato.

Sirviéndole más, le puso su plato lleno y Naruto empezó a mover el tenedor y los labios para acabar con su contenido.

-¿Te sientes bien Naruto?

La pregunta de su padre lo hizo parar en seco, trago el bocado que tenía en su boca y volteó a verlos, ahora se dio cuenta de su apetito desmedido.

-….- no tenía nada que decir, se quedó callado, mirando aún su plato sin terminar, ¿Qué se supone les diría?

-Gracias por la cena, con permiso- se paró de su silla y se metió a la cocina para dejar su plato al fregadero, y luego subir a su cuarto.

-Naruto se ha comportado últimamente raro… desde la fiesta- dijo muy observador Minato.

Kushina le dio la razón, y sacó a relucir el tema de la tarde –Naruto se comió un bistec crudo de dos kilos- dijo ella

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijiste?-

-Así es, estaba impresionada, Minato, mi hijo me está preocupando, necesitamos llevarlo al médico.

-Es raro eso, pero no se ha mostrado nada mal, es posible que aún le falta crecer

-¿Crecer implica comer un bistec crudo y devorar cinco platos de albóndiga?

Solo el rubio mayor asintió, terminó de tomar lo que restaba de su taza de té y se dispuso a recoger su lugar y dejar los platos al fregadero.

-El fin de semana lo llevaremos al médico- dijo Minato aunque veía que su hijo actuaba normal, ese apetito feroz era raro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente no requirió usar el despertador para levantarse, eran las cinco de la mañana y solo abrió los ojos para incorporarse de la cama. Después de haber cenado, subió a su cuarto, se limpió los dientes y se acostó en su cama, ahora tuvo el sueño más reparador y tranquilo que hubiese gozado.

Se quedó mirando al techo, ya no tenía sueño, simplemente esperó hasta la hora indicada para poder prepararse.

Alistado para un nuevo día, ahora no solo escuchaba sonidos a lo lejos, también olfateaba a más distancia, su nariz se hizo más aguda, y muestra de ello era el desayuno que su madre estaba preparando.

Bajó a desayunar, esta vez huevos cocidos, arroz y pescado al vapor era el menú, y con mucho apetito el rubio se sirvió. Ahora notaba algo raro, su padre no estaba, entonces cuando su madre entro al comedor cargando una taza de café aclaró esa duda.

-¿Dónde está papá?

-Salió temprano al sepelio del hijo de los Uchiha.

-Ya veo.

Kushina veía como el rubio comía con un poco de velocidad, según su evaluación visual decía que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse con su hijo, pero entonces el conflicto era ¿Por qué lo veía distinto?, pareciera que estuviese cambiando de alguna forma, pero no tenía explicación alguna.

Simplemente dejó sus conjeturas para luego, tenía razón su esposo, estaba muy paranoica en este asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado una semana desde esa plática, y a su vez muchas cosas había descubierto, en cuanto se acostumbraba sus habilidades recién descubiertas, ahora también notaba que sus actividades habían cambiado, si antes era un logro despertarse a las seis de la mañana, ahora el rubio despertaba una hora antes, sin ningún esfuerzo a pesar de las veces que tenía a desvelarse.

Bajo la regadera, Naruto dejaba que el agua terminara de dispersar los rastros de jabón en su cuerpo, a su vez que se sentía más perceptible en sus sentidos, descubría otra cosa que no había explicación.

Terminado de darse una ducha, salió de la regadera y tomar una toalla colgada, para secarse, y entonces al ver su reflejo en el espejo, parecía un chico común, sin alguna marca en especial, pero su fuerza descomunal que reflejaba parecía de otro mundo… y más al recordar un detalle de aquella semana.

_-¡Naruto Namikaze, tu turno!_

_Naruto estaba preparándose para las pruebas de atletismo, el reto era simple, correr los cincuenta metros planos._

_Colocándose en su posición, esperaba a que el profesor de educación física diera el silbatazo de arranque._

_El silbato se oyó, y empezó a hacer su parte. Al dar la primera zancada, un tremendo instinto despertó dentro de su ser, como si fluyera por fuera a prepararse antes de una cacería, y por inercia se dejó llevar por esa voluntad, en vez de la suya._

_Los chicos y las chicas veían con asombro como Naruto se movía con velocidad exagerada, hasta cruzar la meta, no podía creer el profesor, quien veía en su cronometro el tiempo. 6.12, era un tiempo record para un chico de esa edad._

_Naruto en cambio cuando cruzó la meta y se detuvo, volvió en sí, para voltear a ver y darse cuenta que era el centro de atención._

_Cuando checó su record, había batido el equivalente a un record olímpico._

_Solo era el comienzo, las pruebas estaban comenzando, y el rubio hacía marcas espectaculares en todo lo que hacía; fuerza, resistencia, y pruebas de salto._

_En todas ellas superaba las futuras promesas del deporte en la escuela de manera aplastante._

_-Naruto Uzumaki, al término de la escuela necesito hablar contigo._

_La exigencia del profesor era evidente, un chico así atraería bastante la atención, y ni que decir de las victorias, trofeos y medallas que brindaría en las competencias interestatales y nacionales._

_Al término de las pruebas, ahora tocaba de hacer un enfrentamiento de futbol, y como siempre a Naruto lo dejaban en la portería._

_Cuando hicieron rodar el balón en la cancha, el primer embate se dio cuando Kiba estuvo solo frente a la portería, Naruto veía como su amigo iba a disparar a discreción, y cuando su pie impactó la pelota, veía como se movía lentamente esta y recorriendo la trayectoria hacía el extremo de su portería, Naruto hizo un lance rápido, tomando la pelota entre sus manos._

_-¡Imposible!- Kiba lo veía ahora, Naruto había detenido su disparo que se iba a convertir en el primer gol._

_Y entonces de ahí la portería del rubio quedó resguardada por una completa muralla, propios y extraños veían aquello._

_Ya era lo último del partido, el marcador iba 5-0 a favor del equipo de Naruto, Kiba estaba enfadado, después de todo no haber anotado era frustrante, quería terminar con el gol de la honra._

_Un tiro de esquina a su favor, Kiba iba a la de por todas, proyectaría el tiro al centro del área para que alguien se anime a rematar el balón, y entonces cobrando el tiro de esquina, veía como uno de los chicos de nombre Chöjiro iba a cabecear el balón._

_Pero Naruto saltó en un lance para desviar el tiro… llevándose consigo de manera brusca al chico y tumbándolo al suelo de manera estrepitosa._

_El balón salió despedido, y Naruto estaba sobreexcitado, pero cuando notó, había dejado inconsciente al chico de pelo azul cielo_

_Todo el mundo se puso alrededor del chico inconsciente, Naruto cuando se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde fue, ahora había atropellado literalmente al chico._

_-¡Muchachos, necesitamos moverlo a la enfermería!- dijo con urgencia el profesor, Naruto se ofreció sintiéndose culpable, y secundado por Chöji se dirigieron a la enfermería."_

A su parecer se había lanzado de manera normal, pero ese nivel de fuerza mostrado fue impresionante, y que decir al moverse con gran agilidad y facilidad, sus reflejos parecieron subir a un nivel distinto, y todo aquello lo emocionó y se dejó llevar. Ahora sin quererlo había dejado a su compañero inconsciente.

Se volvió en el centro de atención de aquello, el pobre chico terminó con el embiste de su vida. Al terminar de hacer aquel recuerdo, tomó sus cosas y se preparó para ir a la escuela nuevamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo el día parecía ser objeto de algún crimen… pero

-Naruto, favor pase al pizarrón y resuelva esta ecuación.

Solo escuchó su nombre y se paró enseguida a pararse en el pizarrón, notaba la complejidad de la maldita ecuación, y simplemente ya estaba dudando de poder resolverla, integrales, ese tema lo había repasado de forma breve, pero entonces el método y la solución vinieron a su mente, y solamente se dispuso a escribir el resultado.

Terminó en menos de un minuto, y la respuesta ya estaba escrita.

-Increíble Uzumaki, en serio que has hecho tus deberes.

Si era algo cierto era muy distraído e hiperactivo en el asunto de las responsabilidades, y siempre no le tomaba importancia, por ello pasaba en los extraordinarios o tomaba los cursos de regularización.

Y ahora a la par de esos extraños cambios, su mente estaba volviéndose más perceptible en cualquier aspecto en comprensión y aprendizaje, era todo más sencillo que repasar. Más cuando las materias donde se supone debían volver repasar los cursos anteriores para estar al tanto quedaron cosa del pasado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría por el bosque, sin rumbo aparente, la brisa pegarle de lleno en su cara era inigualable, impulsándose con sus patas traseras con sincronía y guiándose con las delanteras, seguía sobre el bosque, hasta pasar los últimos rastros de maleza y abrirse paso sobre un claro del bosque, recorriendo a una velocidad distinta, se adentró otra vez en el bosque, y se dirigió al lugar que deseaba, una gran peña, y con habilidad escalaba esa colina con facilidad, las zancadas que daba grandes y largas resumían el tiempo de subida.

Llegó hasta la parte más alta, airado y jadeando, miró la luna, tan grande y luminosa, en un color de extraño carmesí como la sangre, un impulso lo alentaba a hacer coro, dedicarle una sinfonía a ese satélite natural, y entonces tomando una fuerte respiración soltó las cuerdas vocales en un largo y fuerte aullido que se hizo sonar en todo su alrededor.

Entonces abrió los ojos, y exhaló enseguida, se incorporó un poco perezoso, se había quedado encima del escritorio, encima del gran pilar de libros que estaba retomando, todo había sucedido tan rápido en la semana, y más cuando había aceptado tantas responsabilidades.

En primer lugar eran las competencias interestatales que se organizarían, luego de su pequeña demostración de educación física fue puesto como uno de los participantes en contra de su voluntad.

Luego era el súbito desempeño académico que estaba demostrando, el día de ayer fue el último examen que había realizado, y cada uno de ellos lo terminaba antes de lo normal, ni el más erudito del salón había terminado y completado todos los exámenes, como él lo hizo.

Y en el transcurso de ese día lo llamarón, el motivo; fue reclutado para participar en el torneo del conocimiento, como uno de los representantes del instituto.

Y ahora más que nunca tenía que comprometerse en contra de su voluntad, y con ello su vida cotidiana se reducía a en las mañanas entrenar temprano en la escuela a partir de las seis de la mañana, luego a las ocho estar presente en la primera clase, y en el transcurso del día, hasta las cuatro de la tarde quedarse para repasar con respecto al torneo.

Extrañamente debería de estar desgastado, pero o se encontraba así

Ahora notaba algo muy peculiar, había crecido de estatura, a pesar de tener 1.70 que medía, ahora subió unos centímetros más.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Corría en los bosques, podía sentir la sensación de adrenalina recorrerle en el cuerpo, podía sentir los jadeos que soltaba entre la oscura noche, su ultra visión distinguía con colores más vivos todo lo que observaba, la oscuridad ya no era un impedimento para correr como lo hacía ahora, con las cuatro patas.

En un lado a otro ya no estaba solo, una jauría de bestias similares a la que había hallado en el bosque aparecieron, y el solo paró el paso, hasta entonces el simplemente se movió hacía una dirección, y los demás lo siguieron, tal como siguen al alpha de la manada.

Pasos rápidos daba y toda su manada lo seguía de cerca, hasta parar entonces en una zona despejada de aquel bosque y entonces romper en un fuerte aullido que hizo eco al lugar, seguido de ese aullido largo y agudo, siguieron los demás, acompañándolo en un melodioso coro que recitaban, dedicados al viento, dedicado a su existencia.

Solo así fue que sintió todo su cuerpo adolorido, sin lugar a dudas le pesaba todo, y era un esfuerzo más que grande respirar, sentía que lo hubiesen asfixiado, hasta que lo soltaron para poder respirar, y de nuevo la sensación asfixiante.

La cabeza dolía a horrores, peor que una migraña, esto parecía ser indescriptible, intentó abrir los ojos, pero era inútil, simplemente no veía nada, solo oscuridad.

Y entonces cuando la pesadez se sintió más fuerte, abrió los ojos y se levantó violentamente.

-Naruto… ¿te encuentras bien?

El rubio estaba fatigado, no pudo responder, pero con el movimiento de su cabeza afirmaba la pregunta.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, a un lado de los bancos donde estaba sentado, a su alrededor la multitud lo veía, unos se mostraban serios, otros en tanto parecían que estaban preocupados

"Ya se está levantando", "Alguien avise a servicios médicos" "Naruto, ¿qué es lo que le pasó?", "Yo vi como se había convulsionado y quedó tendido en el suelo, fue muy fuerte"

Todo ello escuchaba muy claro el rubio, trató de incorporarse, pero se lo impidieron.

-No te fuerces Naruto, todo estará bien- sonó la voz de la enfermera que había llegado.

-¿Qué…?- por fin recuperó su voz -¿Qué… me… pasó?

-Te has desmayado y empezaste a convulsionar en el suelo.

La respuesta dada a todo aquello que ocurrió tan de repente recibió, aún le daba vueltas todo a su alrededor, era un hecho, algo no estaba bien en su cuerpo, y tendría que averiguarlo.

Simplemente estaba comiendo su almuerzo en la hora de receso, y de pronto un dolor súbito lo mandó a fulminar en el suelo, y con ello perdió su consciencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Otra visita al hospital se dio, ahora esta vez Naruto estaba siendo checado, ya había dejado sus muestras para las pruebas de sangre y orina, solo era cuestión de esperar que los resultados dieran a conocerse

-¿A caso te drogas?- preguntó el medico de sopetón.

-¡NO!- fue la negación inmediata del rubio – ¡Yo nunca he usado nada!

El medico hacía sus notaciones y revisaba algunas cosas.

-Doctor, ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo?

-No estoy muy seguro señora Namikaze, su hijo está sano, pero hasta confirmar los análisis, con estos nos dará las respuestas.

Ambos padres presentes asintieron.

-Todos sus signos vitales y sus reacciones motrices están bien- se rascó la cabeza el matasanos, después de todo era muy raro que sucediera algo así a un joven en vida plena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esa tarde-noche la familia Namikaze regresaba a su hogar, los resultados de los exámenes tardarían un día más, eso dijo el doctor, adentro de la casa, el rubio pasó directamente a su habitación.

Como toda madre preocupada, Kushina se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo para dejarle un vaso de leche con unas golosinas para merendar, entrando, Naruto estaba recostado boca-abajo en su cama, colocó la charola en el escritorio, y acercándose a su hijo, le dio un beso en su cabeza.

-Gracias Ma- entre sabanas agradeció el chico, Kushina salió del lugar, cerrando la puerta lentamente y dirigirse a su habitación.

El rubio se dejó vencer al sueño, y esperar que todo esto no fuese tan grave.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cada vez que conciliaba el sueño, su cuerpo se estremecía en escalofríos, respiraba muy agitado, y el molesto zumbido que percibía en su oído menos ayudaba, se paró muy agitado, tenía sed, checó en su reloj de la mesita, marcaba las once con cincuenta.

Se dirigió a la cocina, cogió la jarra de agua, y directamente tomó entre grandes tragos hasta dejarla vacía. Se sentía más mareado, de regreso en su habitación, cerró la ventana, sentía mucho frío ahora y el dolor se agudizaba más.

Se recostó a la cama para poder conciliar el sueño, todo parecía volverse más nublado y la molestia persistía más, cuando volteo a dirigir su mirada en donde la luna llena alumbraba en toda su amplitud, un instinto dentro suyo se apoderó de su cuerpo, su mirada azul celeste se quedó observándola por eternidades y la pupila se había dilatado, para entonces pasar por una pupila rasgada.

Y el dolor se hizo mucho peor a lo que le pasó en el instituto, ahora todo su cuerpo empezaba acalambrarse, y sentía como sus músculos se tensaban.

Se retorcía, sufriendo como los cartílagos y las uniones entre sus huesos se separaban sin razón aparente, lo sentía, y cada vez que ocurría era un dolor de los mil demonios, sus hombros crujían al momento de dislocarse con propósito, todo esto en contra de su voluntad, y un fuerte grito de dolor soltó, oyéndose en toda la casa.

La proporción de aumento empezaba a sentirlo, con mucho dolor, el corazón le bombeaba sangre de manera fuerte y palpitante, sentía que le estallaría en un momento, al igual sudaba muy fuerte, y entonces cuando vio cómo su brazo se empezaba a cubrirse de pelos, rubios y ondeantes, cubriendo su piel.

Sus piernas parecían volverse deformes, sentía el doloroso cambio, con horror veía como su pantalón de dormir se rompía en jirones, para demostrar unas piernas caninas, emergentes en pelo rubio.

Para colmo sentía como le faltaba la respiración, el tronco de su cuerpo se volvía más corpulento y aumentaba en tamaño, así como los fuertes chasquidos que acompañaban el cambio, y las costillas parecían crecer más y la caja torácica explotaba en un crujido.

Y su cara, la boca empezaba a deformársele, alargándose, era insoportable aquello, y sus cuerdas vocales empezaban a volverse más graves, mucho más de lo que su voz era, y cuando el último grito cesó para dar paso a un quejido animal, como el de un lobo.

-¡Naruto!, ¡abre!- era el grito de sus padres que exigían que diera el paso, pero no hacía nada

En medio de la dolorosa metamorfosis que llevaba a cabo en su habitación, sentía horrorizado como todo su cuerpo experimentaba más cambios, y cuando pensó que todo había acabado, sus manos que ahora se volvieron más grandes, y los toques en la puerta no cesaban.

-Naruto hijo, ¿Qué ocurre?- se oía con angustia Kushina, sin tener la idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Ahora sus uñas se formaron en unas poderosas garras, las clavó en el piso de madera y quedándose en una postura hincada, esperaba que disminuyera el dolor… pero aún prevalecía.

Y entonces se paró en dos patas, había adquirido más altura y su visión se volvió en blanco, mientras que de su garganta que se había ensanchado proliferaba un fuerte aullido. Y en el último proceso de metamorfosis pasó tan fugaz y rápido, su cuerpo se cubrió con pelo rubio, adquirió el volumen y forma humanoide, combinado con la esencia de un lobo y su cabeza ahora no mostraba a un chico de diecisiete años, ahora un fiero lobo se vislumbraba ahora

Y entonces Minato sin ninguna opción forzó la puerta, y al segundo intento pudo abrir la puerta, la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, pero la silueta que distinguía en el cuarto era muy corpulenta, la luz del pasillo definía con poca claridad como el cuarto del rubio era un desastre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respiró agitadamente, se sentía cansado y adolorido, pero ya todo ese sufrimiento vivido había menguado, sentía su respiración muy distinta, y ni que decir su cuerpo… pareciera que lo hubiesen partido en un sinfín de restos, para luego volverlos a reacomodar.

El dolor ya se había dispersado, se incorporó del suelo y al abrir los ojos, la luminosa luz de su cuarto lo cegó por instantes, para después ver cómo era el objeto de las miradas de sus padres que parecían haber visto a un muerto en vida.

Preguntó que ocurría, pero en vez de hacer escuchar sus palabras, unos gruñidos débiles proliferaron, y sin evitar ver como su madre gritó a todo pulmón, dejándolo ensordecido, para luego ver como ella caía como un títere le cortaran los hilos al suelo.

Minato no pudo evitar que su esposa cayera al suelo, y ahora estaba tomándola entre sus brazos, y miró fijamente a Naruto

Y cuando el rubio notó que su brazo había cambiado, era robusto y grande, y que ver aquellas garras que tenía su mano. Observó exaltado todo su cuerpo cubierto por completo de un frondoso pelaje amarillo, había adquirido más masa muscular y su anatomía era como lo recordaba al ver aquella bestia que lo atacó en el bosque, ¡se había transformado en un lobo!

-¿Naruto?- Minato habló con voz entrecortada.

Y el rubio al aludir su nombre miró a su padre quien este solo se quedó callado con una cara llena de horror.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No!... ¡No de nuevo!- gritó alterada, ver como sus manos se empezaban a expandirse de su tamaño, el dolor empezaba a calarle tan violentamente, así como el brusco cambio que su cuerpo.

Su piel empezaba a cubrirse de pelaje azul oscuro, sentía en su pecho y espalda como de igual forma estaban preparándose para el cambio, sus costillas comenzaban a expandirse, así como empezar a formar tono muscular.

Su blusa ya le estaba ciñendo el pecho y sin nada para poder evitarlo empezó a romperse.

Sus pies y piernas estaban sucumbiendo a la transformación de cada plenilunio, y entonces su mente humana se desconectó, para abrirle paso al instinto salvaje y se apoderara de sus sentidos en esa noche de luna llena.

Solo lo único que pudo escuchar era el eco de su voz ahogarse en el descontrol, retumbando su nombre… Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

-I Will Not Bow **By **Breaking Benjamin-

* * *

**Naruto no solo ahora sabe la verdad, si no sus padres de igual forma, y lo que es extraño, tiene consciencia de si mismo, pero en cambio alguien también sufre la maldición. Muchos cabos sueltos que cerrar y solo es el comienzo.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado esta lectura, los errores de ortografía y de guión son un regalo extra, a todos les suele pasar XD. Les dejo esto como un regalo adelantado de año nuevo, ando en racha y aprovechen.**

**Solo quiero darles un saludo a Higurashi Fanfiction y a MissTsuki que se tomaron su tiempo y sus dedos para dejarme un review, espero que este cap les guste, así como a ustedes los lectores. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualizada, y si estoy de buenas y con ganas lo colgaré con más brevedad.**

**PD: Volví a repetir los inserts de apertura y cierre, con dos temas que me han gustado ^^**

**Saludos.**


End file.
